


An unexpected discovery

by Nerisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerisa/pseuds/Nerisa
Summary: Harry Potter makes an unexpected discovery. This is about to turn his life upside-down.





	An unexpected discovery

Неожиданное открытие  
Глава 1  
Луна немилосердно светила в окно спальни гриффиндорцев. Ее лучи легко пробирались сквозь тонкую ткань полога кровати, мешая и раздражая. Гарри казалось, будто они везде, как бы он не повернулся. Провалявшись минут двадцать, он раздраженно откинул одело. Похоже, сегодня уснуть ему опять не удастся. И откровенно говоря, луна имела весьма слабое к этому отношение. Бессонница мучила парня уже, который месяц.  
Слава Мерлину, видения о Воландеморте, после победы, его больше не беспокоили. Зато постоянное напряжение и ощущение того, что он в опасности казалось, будто въелось под кожу, заставляя подскакивать, каждый раз, как только он впадал в дрему.  
Смысла продолжать лежать, не было никакого, зато для прогулки по окрестностям замка, ночь была просто великолепна. Придя к этой мысли, гриффиндорец обулся, надел мантию-невидимку и спустился вниз.  
Легкий ветерок нежно трепал его волосы, а свежий воздух наполнял легкие запахом мокрой после дождя травы. В голову внезапно пришла мысль, что с начала отбоя прошел всего час и Хагрид, скорее всего, еще не спит. Бывший лесничий и теперешний профессор УЗМС*, ложился спать довольно поздно и всегда был рад пригласить гриффиндорца на чашечку чая. О том, что тот станет выговаривать ему за прогулки после отбоя, Гарри не боялся, Хагрид всегда относился к нему с пониманием.  
Так улыбнувшись и немного повеселев, Гарри ускорил шаг, направляясь в сторону огромной хижины. Он уже почти дошел, когда кое-что заставило его насторожиться. В хижине все еще горел свет, но при этом оттуда доносились какие-то звуки. Гарри мог бы предположить, что Хагрид просто заснул, не выключив свет, но на храп это было совершенно не похоже. Скорее... будто кто-то стонет. В голову сразу же пришла мысль о Пожирателях, которых еще не поймали. Вдруг кто-то из них пробрался сюда и теперь пытает Хагрида?! Выхватив палочку, он на цыпочках подкрался к окну хижины и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Картина, развернувшаяся перед его глазами, заставила его оцепенеть. После всего пережитого Гарри думал, что его уже ничем не удивить, но вот, он стоял у окна, бессмысленно пялясь, и то, что он видел просто отказывалось укладываться в его голове: на круглом деревянном столе, грудью вниз лежал Дамблдор, его лиловая мантия задрана до поясницы. А сзади над ним возвышался Хагрид, быстрыми сильными движениями толкаясь /туда/. Судя по закатанным кверху глазам, тем самым, громким стонам, вырывающихся из приоткрытого рта, пальцах, царапающих деревянную поверхность - директор был не против. Когда Хагрид намотал на руку длинные седые волосы, заставляя директора прогнуться в пояснице и повернуться, Гарри отпрянул от окна и пустился бежать обратно в замок. Он не особо понимал, почему бежит, ему казалось, что его сознание так и осталось где-то у хижины, а верх над телом взяли инстинкты.  
Он даже не заметил, как во время бега, с его головы сорвался капюшон мантии-невидимки...  
***  
Северус совершал очередной обход замка, как вдруг из-за угла в него с огромной скоростью влетела голова Поттера. Судя по силе столкновения, голова была не одна, а в сопровождении, спрятанного, под мантией-невидимкой, тела. Сколько раз он говорил Дамблдору, что ее необходимо отнять у Поттера! Память об отце, как же. Северусу, казалось, что директор просто развлекается, наблюдая, за тем, как гриффиндорец действует ему на нервы.  
\- Поттер! Пятьдесят балов с Гриффиндора за нахождение вне постели после отбоя! И отработка завтра вечером!  
Парень смотрел на него с огромными от шока глазами, что было довольно странно, учитывая то, что это был далеко не первый раз, когда он ловил гриффиндорца после отбоя. Раньше тот только раздраженно выплевывал "Да, сэр", глядя на него волком. Сейчас же, гриффиндорец не реагировал никак, лишь продолжал смотреть на него безумными глазами. К Северусу начали закрадываться сомнения, что парень его вообще не слышал.  
-Поттер! Отвечайте, когда с вами разговаривают!  
Северус начал чувствовать неладное. Учитывая уникальную способность парня вляпываться в разнообразные проблемы, с него сталось бы найти в замке еще одного василиска или еще какую-то "милую зверушку" и удирать сейчас, как раз от нее.  
\- Легилименс!  
Перед глазами Северуса пронеслась та же картина, свидетелем которой недавно стал Гарри. Удивление постепенно сменилось усмешкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что директор любит жесткий секс и большие размеры?  
Он вынырнул из воспоминаний и еще раз взглянул бледное лицо гриффиндорца.  
\- Развлекаетесь вуаеризмом, Поттер? - с ухмылкой поинтересовался он.  
Похоже, что для нежной психики Мальчика-Который-Победил-Темного-Лорда, увиденное оказалась явно шокирующим. Борясь несколько секунд с мыслью отправить его в постель, так как есть, Северус таки выудил с кармана мантии небольшой фиал с успокоительным и заставил гриффиндорца выпить.  
Взгляд парня сразу стал более осмысленным. Парень пробормотал "спасибо" и Северус отправил его спать.  
Завтрашний день обещал быть интересным. У директора была прискорбная привычка играть у своим подчиненных на нервах, делая различные двусмысленные намеки, как только он узнавал о них, что либо личное. И завтра на еженедельном, обязательном "чаепитие" Северус собирался ему отомстить.  
Глава 2  
Уснуть после зелья, любезно пожертвованного Снейпом, оказалось довольно легко. Гарри до сих пор недоумевал, какой гипогрифф его укусил, что он так расщедрился.  
Мысли Гарри вернулись к увиденной вчера сцене, заставляя его покраснеть. О том, что есть мужчины, предпочитающие спать друг с другом, Гарри узнал, когда-то давно, слушая не весьма лицеприятные комментарии своего дяди о гей-параде в новостях. С тех пор парень с подобным больше не сталкивался и те загадочные "геи" так и оставались в его воображении где-то далеко в маггловстом мире - на парадах и в особых барах. Хотя, справедливости ради, подумал он, если бы ему попались на глаза какие-то одногрупники, это его бы так не поразило. Но Хагрид и Дамблдор!  
Сам он вообще не слишком-то интересовался сексом. Он верил, что когда-нибудь, ему будет нравиться заниматься этим с девушкой... трогать ее и все остальное, но, после случая с Чжоу, он решил с этим не торопиться.  
Когда же он мастурбировал... это может быть немного странно, но он думал не о девушках, а о том, что его могут застукать.  
Почему-то мысль о том, что кто-то откинет его полог или заглянет к нему в душ в тот самый момент, когда он дрочит свой полностью вставший член заставляла его чувствовать себя как-то стыдно-возбуждающе. А если представить, что он кончит в этот момент и сперма полетит прямо на того, кто вошел... Тем не менее, Гарри был рад, что его никто за этим так и не застал.  
После всех размышлений Гарри ощутил знакомую тяжесть внизу живота. Внезапно вспомнилась кривоватая усмешка Снейпа: "Развлекаетесь вуаеризмом, Поттер?".  
*Уход за Магическими Существами.  
Глава 3  
После завтрака, в кабинете директора, уже начал собираться педколектив Хогвартса. Северус, как обычно, сел в кресло в углу, у камина, и незаметно осмотрелся. Собрались уже почти все, не хватало только самого Дамблдора, и Помоны, которой дольше всего идти от ее теплиц... о, а вот и она.  
Последним появился директор. Он вплыл в кабинет из-за портеры, скрывающей вход в личные комнаты и оглядел взглядом собравшихся. Легкий взмах палочкой и перед присутствующими зависли чашки с чаем. Северус предсказуемо скривился и отлевитировал свою на подоконник. Для него во всем мире существовал только кофе.  
Декан Гриффиндора тоже отодвинула чашку. Судя по сжатым до белизны губам - что бы та не мешала ей истерить.  
\- Северус! - Северус мысленно поморщился. Опять начинается. - За прошлую ночь у Гриффиндора пропало пятьдесят балов! Пятьдесят! Как ты это объяснишь?!  
Зельевар скривился. - Пускай это тебе твои питомцы объясняют, какого черта, они гуляют после отбоя.  
\- Северус, сколько раз я просил тебя не называть детей так. - С мягким, осуждающим тоном встрял директор.  
МакГонагл сделала очевидное усилие взять себя в руки. - Кто?  
\- Поттер.  
\- Поттер? Ты хочешь сказать, что снял пятьдесят балов с одного человека?!  
Северус проигнорировал ее последний вопль.  
\- Северус, ты же знаешь, обычно за такие нарушения мы снимаем не больше двадцати балов. - добавил Дамблдор.  
\- А, директор. - Северус злорадно ухмыльнулся. - Между прочем, когда я увидел вашего Золотого Мальчика, он был в таком состоянии, что мне пришлось влить в него флакон успокоительного, прежде, чем я смог добиться от него какого-то более ли менее внятного ответа. На лицах директора и Минервы отразилось беспокойство, но прежде чем они успели что-то спросить, Северус продолжил обвиняющим тоном: - И все из-за вас!  
\- Меня? - брови директора поползли вверх.  
\- Ну, не только вас, полагаю, - и Северус выразительно перевел взгляд на Хагрида. Полувеликан, судя по всем признакам, пребывал в блаженном непонимании. Зато директор! О, этот момент Северус, с удовольствием, пересмотрел бы еще раз десять. Сквозь удивление, начала проступать смертельная бледность, а следом за ней щеки директора окрасились в бледно-розовый. Северус даже не предполагал, что это лицо способно воспроизвести такую цветовую гамму.  
Коллеги так же удивленно взирали на Дамблдора. Директор прокашлялся: - Мы с тобой обсудим это позже, Северус. Что у нас с графиком дежурств?  
График дежурств был составлен давным-давно, поэтому зельевар предоставил коллегам повторить его директору еще раз. Обсуждение учебных планов он слушал так же вполуха, зато, потом, судьба в лице Помоны, предоставила ему еще одну возможность пошутить над Дамблдором: - Кстати, Северус, у меня как-раз созрел Филкис.  
Filkisibus Dorealis - великолепное растение - ингредиент многих зелий. Но при этом его плоды напоминают формой эрегированный член. При чем, немалых размеров. Северус даже иногда сочувствовал Помоне, что ей приходиться объяснять, как с ним работать, неуравновешенным подросткам в пубертатный период. Однако, сейчас ему такая особенность растения была только на руку.  
\- О, отлично, Помона, я зайду в теплицы после обеда. Директор... - Северус прищурился - ... может захватить и вам экземпляр?  
Дамблдор поднял брови.  
Северус, с ухмылкой добавил: - Уверен, вы сможете найти для него... обширную область применения.  
Директор уже очевидно успел прийти в себя и с добродушным тоном ответил: - Не стоит, мальчик мой, но захвати себе побольше, уверен, тебе он пригодиться.  
"Туше" подумал Северус, продолжая ухмыляться. Собрание явно подходило к концу и зельевар предпочел забыть о том, что директор хотел "поговорить после", свалив из кабинета одним из первых.  
***  
Завтрак Гарри малодушно пропустил, но на обед ему пришлось явиться. Сев между Роном и Невиллом, он бросил взгляд на преподавательский стол: Снейпа еще не было, зато Дамблдор и Хагрид уже сидели на своих местах. Гриффиндорец опустил взгляд и крепко зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать из головы картинку из вчерашнего вечера.  
Первый шок прошел еще вчера, но, как любезно напомнил вчера ему Снейп - существовала легилименция. В школе легилиментов было два - Снейп и Дамблдор.  
И если первый уже покопался у него в голове, но Гарри ни в коем случае не хотелось, что бы Дамблдор тоже узнал, что он видел его... и Хагрида. Не то, что бы Гарри подозревал, будто директор действительно начнет лезть ему в голову без причины, но все же...  
Гарри снова вспомнилась оброненная вчера Снейпом саркастичная фраза - "Занимаетесь вуаеризмом, Поттер?".  
Честно говоря, причина, почему он так не хотел видеть Снейпа заключалась именно в ней. В ней, и той кривоватой ухмылке декана Слизерина, когда тот ее произнес. Вчера, Гарри понял, что, кажется, попал. Теперь, когда он будет дрочить, он будет представлять, как именно /Снейп/ застает его за этим. Мозг услужливо подкинул несколько вариантов того, как это могло бы случиться. Включая сегодняшнюю отработку.  
Гриффиндорец надеялся, только, что это скоро пройдет и, что Снейп не успеет залезть к нему в голову до этого момента.  
Момент отработки, тем не менее, наступил по мнению Гарри, слишком быстро - одно трехфутовое эссе с Травологии , несколько часов на метле над квидичным полем и вот он стоит перед дверью кабинета Зальеварение. Пятый курс сегодня жаловался, что варил доксицыд - мерзкое воняющее зелье, которое, к тому же практически нереально счистить с котла вручную. Гарри уже предвкушал это "удовольствие". Однако то ли Снейп осознал тщетность вышеупомянутой роботы, то ли его таки покусали докси, прежде, чем он успел обрызгать их доксицыдом, но в качестве отработки гриффиндорец получил флобберчервей, которых нужно было нарезать ровными мелкими кубиками - занятие не менее мерзкое, но вполне выполнимое. Возможно, Снейп просто не хотел сам заниматься их нарезкой.  
Монотонные действия навевали скуку. Гарри украдкой перевел взгляд на Снейпа - зельевар сидел за столом и проверял работы студентов. Ну как проверял, в основном - хмурился и черкал их красными чернилами. В этом освещение кожа профессора казалась еще бледнее, чем обычно. В сочетании с черными волосами, контраст получался просто сумасшедший.  
С очередной работой, брови в удивлении приподнялись вверх, а губы сложились в легкую усмешку. Гарри буквально прошило от этого выражения лица. Если только представить, что оно направлено на него, что Снейп смотрит, как он гладит себя... Гарри поспешно опустил голову . Его член начал немного набухать. Слава Мерлину, что мантии у магов были настолько широкими, что никто бы не заметил, даже если бы он встал полностью. Гриффиндорец постарался сконцентрировать свое внимание на флобберчерве. Это помогло. Хоть он уже и привык к их виду за столько лет отработок , но все же...  
К сожалению, концентрация никогда не была самой сильной его стороной. Через несколько минут в голову снова начали лезть разные мысли. Самой дикой, пожалуй, была - а что было бы, если бы он прокрался ночью в этот кабинет, что бы подрочить? Он уже представил, как кончает на стол зельевара, когда внезапный голос из-за спины, заставил его вздрогнуть: - "Время вашей отработки закончено, Поттер. Убирайтесь!" Флобберчервь, которого гриффиндорец до этого держал в руке, выпал из дрогнувшей конечности, рыбкой заскользив по полу. Все бы ничего, но почти-что отрезанный хвост при падении отделился от туловища, и когда парень сделал шаг вперед, что бы это самое туловище поднять - он наступил на хвост. Скользящего Поттера подхватил Снейп. На секунду зельевар застыл. Гарри тоже застыл, не смея шелохнуться: его вставший член четко упирался в бедро профессора. Парень чувствовал как у того напряглись все мышцы при этом невольном объятии. Мгновение спустя зельевар оттолкнул от себя гриффиндорца. Так стыдно Гарри не было еще никогда в жизни. Эрекция от этого, однако, не уменьшилась, а только увеличилась - он буквально физически ощущал, как покраснело его лицо, а с члена выделилась капля смазки.  
Лицо Снейпа выражало удивление, и даже какое-то неверие: - "Флобберчерви, Поттер? Серьезно?"  
***  
Вечером, гриффиндорец сидел под пологом, обхватив голову руками, снова и снова прокручивал в голове сегодняшний вечер. Он поверить не мог, что Снейп подумал, будто у него встало на флобберчервей! Ну, хоть проблема в брюках, после слов Снейпа, исчезла. И, главное, нет, что бы ответить профессору что-то внятное, так он промямлил что-то о том, что он "думал" и позорно сбежал. Блять… почему он всегда такой идиот по жизни?!  
Как же ему не хотелось идти на следующее занятие по Зельеварению. Но если он просто прогуляет, без причины, то получит отработку. Этим рисковать точно не хотелось. Не после всего.  
На следующий день Гарри пытался казаться визуально как можно меньше, не привлекать внимания и очень внимательно следить за рецептом зелья на доске, что бы не напортачить. Профессор не сказал ему занятие ни слова, но Гарри постоянно ловил на себе его изучающий взгляд. Такого пристального внимания зельевара к своей персоне Гарри, пожалуй, не ощущал раньше никогда.  
Так продолжалось практически две недели. Гарри так старался не попасть на отработку, что даже стал получать по Зельеварению вполне нормальные оценки. Профессор поначалу щурился, но потом, постепенно стал обращать на него все меньше и меньше внимания. Гермиона, кстати, тоже заметила его успехи и была рада. Ровно до тех пор, пока не поняла, что в результате такого перераспределения внимания у Гарри начали ухудшаться оценки с других предметов.  
Казалось бы, постепенно все забудется, придет в норму и будет как раньше, но кое-что не давало Гарри покоя по ночам – фантазии о Снейпе, в особенности та, от которой он тогда так возбудился на отработке, та - в которой он прокрадывается поздно ночью в кабинет Зельеварения и кончает на профессорский стол. В последнее время он находил особенно… стимулирующей мысль о том, как он не уничтожает сперму, а наоборот, оставляет ее, что бы Снейп ее нашел следующим утром.  
Гриффиндорское сердце звало на подвиги и, в конце концов, Гарри решился. Поздно ночью, когда все уже спали, он тихо выбрался с постели, надел туфли, накинул мантию-невидимку прямо поверх пижамы и побрел вниз в подземелья. Защитные заклинания на двери кабинета Зельеварения были довольно каверзными.  
Шесть лет назад, когда он, Рон и Гермиона пробрались сюда, что бы украсть ингредиенты для оборотного зелья, они были гораздо проще. Видимо Снейп усилил их с начала войны. Гарри, скорее, удивился бы, если он этого не сделал.  
Последнее осторожное движение палочкой и гриффиндорец усмехнулся: даже то, что бы увидеть эту вязь заклинаний, взломать ее – уже стоило того, что бы прийти сюда.  
Он мягко толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь. Одна только мысль о том, что он собрался делать, пустила дрожь возбуждения по его позвоночнику. Гарри неторопливо подошел к профессорскому столу, провел рукой по деревянной поверхности, обогнул его и сел в кресло.  
Подлокотники и сиденье были обшиты мягкой зеленой вельветовой тканью. Он откинул голову на подголовник и вспомнил, как профессор сидел на этом самом месте, проверяя их работы.  
Рука парня потянулась к члену. Он начал поглаживать его через ткань пижамных штанов. Медленно, наслаждаясь моментом. Гарри представил, как завтра с утра он будет сидеть в этом же кабинете, за своей партой, и смотреть, как Снейп садиться /cюда/. Внезапно ему захотелось что бы между ним и этим креслом не осталось ничего, даже клочка ткани. Немного приподнявшись, он откинул назад подол матнии-неведимки и спустил штаны до щиколоток.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько времени он провел в этом кресле, прежде чем кончить, забрызгав стол белыми каплями. Полюбовавшись зрелищем еще несколько минут, он вытащил палочку, и уже почти произнес Очищающее, когда одна из стен кабинета внезапно заскрипела, и часть ее начала подниматься вверх. Гарри хватило времени только на то, что бы отскочить от стола и накрыться мантией. Далеко отскочить, правда, не получилось, так как нормально натянуть брюки парень тоже не успел. Так он и замер, под мантией с брюками в руках, боясь лишний раз даже вздохнуть.  
Из проема вышел Снейп, стремительно, как и всегда, он прошел несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, но вдруг резко замер, выхватил палочку и оглянулся. Он медленно обвел глазами комнату и его взгляд остановился на белых пятнах на столе.  
Будто во сне Гарри наблюдал, как Снейп подходит к своему столу, огибая его по кругу и прищурившись, оглядывает результат его времяпровождения в этом кабинете. Гарри почти не дышал, но затем Снейп сделал то, что Гарри никогда даже не снилось – он зачерпнул пальцем вязкую белую жидкость, поднес палец к лицу и… облизал его. Где-то на краю сознания Гарри услышал свой потрясенный вздох. Следующим, что он увидел, была вспышка света Инкарцерро.  
Его тело окаменело. Он не мог пошевелить ни одной мышцей, и только с ужасом наблюдал, как Снейп подходит к нему.  
Зельевар остановился прямо перед ним. Безошибочно направив руку к его голове, он сдернул с нее капюшон мантии невидимки: - Поттер.  
Ни удивления, ни злости - только констатация факта. Гарри мог бы сказать, что в этой фразе Снейпа вообще не было эмоций, если бы не его взгляд, – заинтересованный, изучающий, как будто перед профессором стоял не тот же студент, которого он видел каждый день, на протяжении последних восьми лет, а какая-то новая незнакомая зверушка.  
Снейп пошевелил пальцами и Гарри почувствовал, что снова способен двигаться.  
Мантия все еще скрывала все, кроме головы и Гарри был уверен, что, Снейп понятия не имел, о том, что он стоит лишь в наполовину натянутых брюках, но продолжать так стоять, было бы глупо. Опустив взгляд, гриффиндорец быстро натянул их до конца, и завозился с пряжкой.  
Снейп молчал, пока он не закончил: - Я бы спросил, что вы тут делали, Поттер, но полагаю это довольно очевидно. – Гарри нерешительно поднял на его взгляд. Это было чистое безумие, но Гарри начал осознавать, что вся эта ситуация его возбуждает… - Что я не понимаю, так это почему? - …Снейп стоит прямо перед ним. Снейп знает, что он здесь делал. Это реально. Не какая-то очередная фантазия – реальность. Гарри закусил губу, пытаясь прогнать эти мысли. Он так же прекрасно осознавал что этот, реальный, Снейп не оценит его извращенных мыслей. Если уж на то пошло, он скорее, попытается отрезать ему за это яйца. Последняя мысль немного отрезвила. – Молчите, Поттер?  
Гарри тряхнул головой: - Это сложно обьяснить, сэр.  
\- А вы попытайтесь.  
\- Ну, этот кабинет… - Гарри задумался над тем как лучше подобрать слова, что бы не выболтать слишком много, - … он оказался довольно вдохновляющим.  
Бровь Снейпа поползла вверх и Гарри вдруг почувствовал внезапное желание оправдаться: - Это не было из-за флобберчервей, тогда – Он запнулся. – Вы помните, на отработке. – Он чувствовал, что его щеки покраснели.  
\- Вот как? – Уголки рта Снейпа немного приподнялись - И что же тогда вызвало такую реакцию, Поттер? Уж не моя солнечная персона ли?  
Гарри понимал, что Снейп сейчас над ним просто издевается, но правда в том, что Зельевар был не так уж далек от истины. Гриффиндорец прочистил горло: - Я тогда задумался о своем,… сэр.  
Зельевар кивнул: - Понятно. А сейчас вы, значит, вернулись понастольгировать?  
Хриплый смешок вырвался у Гарри с горла.  
Внезапно ему вспомнилась одна фраза, которую он давным-давно слышал по телевизору – «Если вам неловко, используйте это против них, заставьте их чувствовать себя неловко». Это показалось не такой уж и плохой идеей. Ему уже нечего терять, зато этот разговор закончиться быстрее.  
Гарри был практически того же роста, что и Снейп и… Снейп стоял так близко. Быстро, не давая Зельевару времени отреагировать, Гарри буквально врезался в его губы своими. Снейп застыл. Видимо от шока. Гарри нежно провел кончиком языка по его верхней губе. Он был готов, что его вот-вот оттолкнут, вероятно, проклянут. Что угодно, что бы не обсуждать больше, что он здесь делал. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Снейп ответит ему – запустит руку в его волосы, заставляя опрокинуть голову, ворвется языком в рот, быстро, бешено, толкнет всем телом, наступая больше и больше, пока Гарри не ощутил спиной, что уперся в стену…

***  
Двумя неделями позже, Рональд Уизли сидел поздно вечером у камина и грустил. Из-за затянувшейся тренировки по квидичу бедняга пропустил ужин, а организм, после такой активности, настойчиво требовал восполнения калорий. До отбоя оставалось буквально минут пять и, по идее, идти сейчас куда-то было не самым умным решением. С другой стороны, у него так урчало в животе, что парень справедливо рассудил, что уснуть, не поев, он все равно не сможет. Вздохнув, он поднялся, тихо проскользнул в дыру за портретом Толстой Дамы и направился в сторону кухни, намереваясь, выпросить у эльфов чего-то вкусненько. Коридор, который вел на кухню не отличался многолюдностью даже в оживленное время суток, а сейчас здесь не было вообще ни души. Тем не менее, он шел как можно тише, осторожно оглядываясь, что бы не напороться, ненароком, на Филча, или, не приведи Мерлин, Снейпа.  
Подходя к очередному повороту, он вдруг услышал тихие стоны. Справедливо расудив, что это какая-то парочка на свидании, он тихо выглянул из-за угла. То, что он увидел, заставило его глаза расшириться на столько, что он стал чем-то смахивать на домового эльфа – Гарри… и Снейп. Снейп и Гарри. Гарри и Снейп. Сначала он подумал, что ему это чудиться, но щипание проснуться не помогло. Быстро, пока его не заметили, он отвернулся обратно за стену и прижался к ней спиной, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь. На нетвердых ногах, он буквально пополз обратно в тот конец коридора, откуда он пришел. И только убедившись, что он вне пределов слышимости - бросился со всех ног, куда глаза глядят. К его несчастью… или счастью, именно в это время Люциусу Малфою срочно понадобилось навестить сына.  
Так как директора МакГонагл старший Малфой извещать о своем визите не намеревался, вместо удобного перемещения по каминной сети, аристократу пришлось аппарировать за ворота замка, и идти и парадному входу пешком. Под дождем. Он как-раз входил через парадные двери, раздраженно отряхивая капли дождя с мантии, когда, внезапно был сбит с ног чем-то тяжелым. Локоть и копчик больно ударились о каменный пол, а сверху на него навалилось что-то, по ощущениям напоминающее тело. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была огненно-рыжая копна волос. Вторым, было лицо, в котором он опознал Рональда Уизли.  
\- Мистер Уизли. – сказал Люциус несколько хриплым голосом, сопроводив приветствие подобием легкого наклона головы. Насколько это движение вообще было возможно сделать из полулежащего положения. Так просто. Светское приветствие. Будто Рон и не лежал сейчас на нем сверху, упираясь ногой в промежность.  
Слова Люциуса, тем не менее, подействовали на парня, как ведро холодной воды. Он резко вскочил и протянул ему руку, пробормотав извинения. Когда Рон уходил, Люциус задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. 

Глава 3

А Гарри был счастлив. Северус воспринял его… склонности, с энтузиазмом. Ммм… Гарри улыбнулся, вспоминая этот энтузиазм прошлой ночью, посреди квидичного поля, под мантией невидимкой, а до этого ночью, посреди коридора (без мантии невидимки), а еще в запретной секции библиотеки, в других секциях библиотеки - под мантией, зато днем, когда мимо ходили студенты и еще много, много где…  
Гарри сладко зажмурился от воспоминаний.  
Следующим они хотели опробовать кабинет директора, правда, конечно, когда того не будет на месте.


End file.
